greysanatomyforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Williams
Jesse Williams plays Dr. Jackson Avery on Grey's Anatomy. Personal Life His mother is Swedish and a high school teacher and his father is American. He graduated from Temple University. Before he became an actor he was a high school teacher. Career Williams is the youngest member of the board of directors at The Advancement Project, a civil rights think tank and advocacy group. He is also the executive producer of Question Bridge: Black Males, a multifaceted media project, art exhibition, student and teacher curriculum and website, focused on the black male identity and the diversity within the demographic. He's written articles for CNN and The Huffington Post, and has been a guest on Wolf Blitzer's The Situation Room. In October 2014, also known as Ferguson October, Williams joined thousands in Ferguson, Missouri to protest the shooting of unarmed black teenager Michael Brown. In 2005, Williams began to study acting and was chosen to participate in the New York Actors Showcase presented by ABC Television, one of 14 actors chosen from among over 800 individuals who auditioned. Since 2006, he has appeared in a number of television series, films, and theatre productions. In 2012, he established a production company, known as farWord Inc. In May 2012, a fan campaign was organized to try to influence film executives to cast him in the role of Finnick Odair in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. This news resulted in some Hunger Games fans to protest casting decisions made by the film executives. In 2013, Williams wrote an article for CNN, which offered an analysis of the award-winning film, Django Unchained. Later that year, Jesse narrated the audiobook for The Bane Chronicles: What Really Happened In Peru by Cassandra Clare and Sarah Rees Brennan. Activism Williams is the youngest member of the board of directors at The Advancement Project, a civil rights think tank and advocacy group. He is also the executive producer of Question Bridge: Black Males, a multifaceted media project, art exhibition, student and teacher curriculum and website,18 focused on the black male identity and the diversity within the demographic. He's written articles for CNN19 and The Huffington Post,20and has been a guest on Wolf Blitzer's The Situation Room. In October 2014, also known as Ferguson October, Williams joined thousands in Ferguson, Missouri to protest the shooting of unarmed black teenager Michael Brown. Television In 2006, Williams appeared in an episode of Law & Order, portraying the character Kwame. He also appeared in the role of Drew Collins, in two episodes of the ABC Family series Greek. He also had a recurring role in eight episodes of the TV series Beyond the Break as Officer Eric Medina. On October 15, 2009, Williams began appearing as Jackson Avery in the ABC television series Grey's Anatomy. Avery is a former Mercy West surgeon. On June 8, 2010, it was announced that Williams had been officially upgraded to a full-time series regular, starting in season 7. BuddyTV ranked him No. 6 on its "TV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2010" list and No. 11 in 2011. Theater He appeared in the theatre productions of The American Dream and The Sandbox at Cherry Lane Theatre in Greenwich Village in New York City. Both plays were written and directed by playwright Edward Albee. He has also served as a guest director for student productions at the Urban Arts Partnership 24 Hour Plays Off-Broadway, at the request of Rosie Perez and Anna Strout. Film In 2008, Williams made his film debut in the supporting role of Leo in the sequel to the 2004 film The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2. Two years later, he appeared in the film Brooklyn's Finest which stars Don Cheadle, Richard Gere, Ethan Hawke, Wesley Snipes, and Ellen Barkin. The film was released on March 5, 2010. In 2008, Williams signed on for his first leading role, as Holden McCrea, in the MGM/United Artistshorror film film The Cabin in the Woods. The film was produced by Joss Whedon and directed by Drew Goddard, and was released April 13, 2012 Filmography * The Notorous Nine (2014) * The Butler (2013) * Snake and Mongoose (2013) * They Die by Dawn (short) (2013) * Rich Girl Problems (short) (2012) * The Cabin in the Woods ''(2012) * ''J.A.W. (short) (2011) * Dirty Dancing 3: Capoeira Nights ''(2010) * ''Brooklyn's Finest (2009) * The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 (2008) Television * Grey's Anatomy (2009-present) * Seattle Grace: Message of Hope (2010) * Beyond the Break (2009) * Washingtonienne (2009) * Greek (2008) * Law & Order (2006) Notes and Trivia * He modeled for Kenneth Cole. * You can also see him in Rihanna's music video for Russian Roulette from her album Rated R. * He used to be a high school teacher before he got into acting.